Albus Potter & the Potion Master
by Raider09
Summary: Albus & friends have returned for their 3'rd year at Hogwarts, but it won't be a normal year for any of them. With new Professor's & new roles, the friends will have to learn to cope with a harder life than ever before! NOTE: ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear reader's! I'm sorry for the delay in uploading this newest book in my Albus Potter series, but my compter crashed & I was forced to re-start from scratch. Then school got in the way, but now the end of the semester is in sight (or I can at least see a small speck of light at the end of the tunnel) I've gone ahead and begun to write anew! As always, please feel free to read and or review, I'm always looking forward to hearing from all of you! I also like to see that I have reviews, bc Reviews=motivation to write...(hint, hint).**

**Now on to the standard warning, & please pay attention bc I will only SAY THIS ONCE: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the things, places, creatures, etc...that you might find resembling that of the creation of one: J.K Rolwing. I DO OWN the plotline & any OC characters or spells found throughout the story. ****Now, without further pause or stipulation, here is the 3'rd installment of my Albus Potter series...**

* * *

**Albus Potter & the Potions Master**

* * *

**Chapter One: Summer Surprises**

* * *

Albus Potter sat up in bed and looked around the unfamiliar room, a slight frown on his face as he tried to remember where he was. Then it came to him-he was at Alex's house for the summer and today was the day they went to the Muggle football match! Albus jumped up and threw his pillow at Alex who rolled over with a light groan and finally sat up, rubbing his eyes and shooting a glare at Albus.

"What was that for!" he almost shouted, throwing his feet over the edge of the bed and jumping down to the ground.

"We need to get up mate!" shouted Albus "were going to the match today, did you forget?"

"No Albus" sighed Alex "the match isn't until noon, we had plenty of time to sleep in and then get up. Dad doesn't even need to be there till eleven-"

"Boy's time to get up! We need to get cracking if I'm to make it on time!"

Albus shot Alex a smirk as they made their way to the loo, but just as Albus reached the door way he heard a scratching at the window. When he turned he spotted an Eagle Owl that could only belong to one person….Scorpius Malfoy. Albus bounded over to the window and opened it to allow the bird to stick his leg in, Albus took the letter and the bird was gone. Albus shrugged his shoulders and opened the letter to read his friend's note:

_"Dear Albus,_

_Dad is bringing me by the Floo network at 10:00 a.m. sharp! I can't wait to see you & I am even a little excited about the Muggle sport that we are going to attend. See you at 10:00,  
Your friend,_

_Scorpius Malfoy"_

Albus laughed to himself as he went into the loo and took a quick shower and then got dressed into his Muggle clothing that he and his father had bought just yesterday. Once he and Alex had both finished getting dressed they headed downstairs to find Alex's dad already dressed in his cloth's (a running suite is what they had called it) and drinking a glass of water.

"Right then lad's" his father began (what had his name been? Mark!) "Don't you have another friend coming?"

"Yes sir" piped up Albus "he'll be here at ten, you do have a fire place?"

"Of course I do…why?"

"They'll be coming by the Floo network" said Albus, as if it were a matter of fact.

Mark Rouge sent him a funny look and said "don't you mean loo?"

"No sir Floo with an F, it's a way wizards and witches travel by magical fire. Speaking of which" Albus glanced at the clock and saw that it was five till ten "we better get ready!"

The three of them made their way to the fireplace just as green flames shot out and out stepped Mr. Malfoy and then Scorpius. Mr. Malfoy cast his eyes around the room and held his hand out to Mr. Rouge saying "how are you Mr. Rouge?"

"I'm fine sir, and yourself?"

"Not bad thank you, how long will Scorpius be staying?"

"Just tonight sir, you can pick him up tomorrow at your convenience, or he can stay until you need to pick him up to go shopping, Alex will be going with young Albus Potter here." Mark placed his hands on Albuses shoulder's as Mr. Malfoy cast his eyes downward, a slight smile coming to his features.

"How do you do Mr. Potter?"

Albus eyed the blond haired older version of Scorpius and gave him a smile, "I'm fine sir, thank you."

Draco Malfoy gave a curt nod of his head and then turned his attention back to Mark, "well I guess I will be taking my leave of you."

He turned his attention to his son and said "I will pick you up tomorrow at ten, be good."

Scorpius drew himself up a bit straighter "I will father, see you tomorrow" he said.

With that Draco Malfoy threw his last pinch of floo powder into the fire and stepped in shouting "Malfoy Manor!"

Once the flames had died down Mark said "all right then lad's we better get cracking, lots to do!" and with that they left the mansion and made their way down to a rather large town car. They piled into the back and Mark told the driver where he wanted to go.

"So who is it playing today sir?" Albus asked looking to Mark.

"Tottenham hotspur, which is my team and we are playing Manchester city."

Albus quirked his eyebrow at that, he asked "have you ever played Waltham?"

"You mean West Ham, and yes they are quit good this season, but we are better. Do you lot play football in…your world?"

"No we play Quidditch, which we play on brooms and in the air" Albus said looking out the window of the car, as they speed down the road.

"If you ask my dad I'm sure you'd be allowed to come and see a match at Hogwarts, Alex told me last night he's going to try out for the team this year."

Mark looked to his son with pure joy on his face "really Alex, what position will you try for?"

"Well, I want…I want to be either a Keeper or Beater."

"I'm trying out for my house team as well" sniffed Scorpius, Albus merely snorted and looked to his friend "you said that last year and didn't even bother."

"Yes but I had other thing's come up, but this year you will meet your match at Seeker, Slytherin will win the cup this year!"

"How can your dad get me ticket's, does he have something to do with the school?"

"No sir, he's the Minister for Magic" Albus said with a shrug of his shoulder, as he turned to look at the shocked expression on Mark Rouge's face.

"The M-Minister for Magic?" he said eyeing his son's friend with a new found interest, Alex laughed and Scorpius rolled his eyes muttering "please kill me."

"Yes sir he won it a couple years back, he is pretty popular in our world."

"Really, did he play this Querditch?"

"Quidditch, and not professionally but he did at Hogwarts. But my mum did, my dad is famous for beating this dark wizard and saving the entire Wizarding world."

They finally arrived at the pitch and piled out of the car and into the street, making their way into the player's hallway and to a set of private stairs.

"All right lads, this is the stairs to the top box where you lot are staying for the match. Head straight up all the way and go into the door on the right, and I'll see you after the game."  
Alex gave his dad a brief hug "good luck dad, we'll be rooting for you!"

"Yea Mr. Rouge, luck!' shouted Scorpius and Albus as they began to make their way up the stairs. Mark watched them for a moment and then headed into the dressing room. The three friends made their way up to the box.

When they entered it, all three of their mouths dropped open; it was a sight to behold! The floor had a deep blue carpet, mahogany tables and chairs, dozens of TV's and a huge plate glass window running the span of the box.

The three friends grabbed seats that gave them views of the field but they could also watch the T.V with ease (after all being so far up you couldn't really see that well). Albus only knew what a T.V was because they visited his 'Uncle' Dudley at least once a year, if not more. After about an hour and a half of waiting, chatting and goofing around the match finally began, with the two teams coming out onto the field and the announcer's beginning to talk on the T.V's.

_"You got that right Andy, todays match featuring the Tottenham Hotspurs and Manchester City should be a great one! With Captain Mark Rouge leading the hotspurs up front as the center striker, he and manager Walter Volker have put together a great side…I don't know if Manchester City will be able to keep up with the speed that Tottenham are bringing up."_

_"You do got that right George, but I have to put my bet on Manchester because they have the experience and as we have seen time and time before….experience beet's speed any day." _

The game kicked off then to the wild cheers of a large crowd, the box with Albus and his friends quickly filled up with people. The owner of the team and important Muggles who supported Mr. Rouge's team came and went with a frequency.

Albus was fascinated by what he was watching; the sport was basically running back and forth with the ball trying to score. But it was interesting to watch, but it still took thirty-one minutes for a team to score and that came by means of Mr. Rouge himself.

_"GGGGOOOOAAALLLL! Mark Rouge scores his twentieth goal of the season to bring his team up one nil! Manchester has been off of their mark today and Mark Rouge has made them pay for it, what a fantastic goal there right into the upper left hand corner right out of the reach of the Keeper!"_

Albus cheered along with everybody else in the box and high fived both Alex and Scorpius, the match ended fifty-nine minutes later with Mark scoring once more and a player for the other team once. The boy's headed down and meet up with Mark after he left the changing room and went back to the town car with a grin on his face Mark said "all right lads…let's celebrate!"

"Where we going dad?" Alex asked with a gleeful look.

"Back home with you lot here…but were ordering out!"

Once back at the mansion the boy's and Mark filed out of the car and into the house where mark got on his…telyhone…and ordered a few large Pizzas and then made them each an ice cream Sunday smothered in chocolate.

Albus absolutely loved his, he had never had nothing like it, and the meat lover's Pizza tasted really good as well. Maybe he could get his mum the recipe or something…The boys stayed up late that night in Alex's room as they played wizards chess, exploding snap, and one of Alex's video games a Xbox 360. But their party came to an end the next day when Scorpius had to leave with his father.

"I'll see lot at Diagon Alley or on the train?" Scorpius said looking to his 'friends.'

"Of course mate!" piped up Albus with a brief handshake and a smile as Alex nodded his head and shook his hand as well.

"Are you ready Scorpius?" Mr. Malfoy asked after a few minutes of goodbyes, his son looked up to him and smiled "yes father…ready."

Mr. Malfoy left first and then Scorpius with a final wave goodbye followed his father through the green fire and back to Malfoy Manor…his home.

"I'm going to Miss Scorpius" Albus said heading back up to Alex's room "he's an ok lad and it doesn't hurt that he is a Slytherin."

Alex gave a slight shudder at the mention of Slytherin as they entered his room and began to pick it up, "I don't know about you Al, but I'm glad that we aren't in Slytherin, we dodged a bullet on that one if you ask me."

"Dodge a what?"

"A bullet…something shot out of a Muggle gun."

"What's a gun?" Albus said trying to hide his smirk but Alex gave him a punch on the arm and snorted "well you're in Muggle studies, figure it out!"

"But not yet Alex, I don't start it till this upcoming year!"

A couple of days later Albus had to leave as well when his father came by floo as well to pick him up, he held out his hand to Mark.

"How are you Al?" his father said ruffling his sons' hair while he smirked at the untidiness that reminded him so much of himself back in his school days.

Albus thanked his friend's father and gave Alex a slap on the back saying "see you on the train mate."

"See you Al…can't wait!" Albus followed his father into the flames and swirled into a green blur.

Albus stumbled out of the fire and into his father's open arms and gave him a tight hug saying "I missed you Al and your Hogwarts letter came."

Albus pushed away from his father "really?" he shouted running over to the counter and picking up the heavy- extremely heavy, parchment.

"When did it come?"

"When I was gone, do you know why it is so heavy?" his father asked hiding a knowing smirk from his sons prying eyes.

"No!" Albus said ripping into his parchment and reading;

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We wish to inform you that you have been promoted to the third year status here at Hogwarts. We look forward to seeing you this upcoming school year. As a third year you will need to bring along with you:_

_• A Standard book of spells- Grade 3  
• Defense Against the Dark Arts- A Practical guide to Dark creatures  
• A Standard History of Magic- The history of Wizarding Britain  
• A guide to more complex Transfiguration- Grade 3  
• Potions & how to brew them-A Intermediate guide to brewing  
• Muggle Studies-So you want to study Muggles?  
• A beginners' guide to Occlumency & Legimency-Defending one's mind  
• Herbology-Grade 3  
• Astronomy-A guide to our solar system  
• Intermediate Charms-Grade 3 and above_

_Also please note, that as a third you will be adding two new subjects' this upcoming academic school year. You will be allowed to drop one of these (if you wish) at the end of this year._

Sincerely,

Professor Longbottom (Deputy Headmaster)."

"Neville's been made the Deputy Headmaster!" Albus shouted with glee. His father and mother both shared a smile "nice for him" his mum said "if anyone deserves it-it was Neville."

Albus passed the first piece of parchment to his father who whistled under his breath and said "luckily were rich, because this book list would kill us!"

His mother shot him a frown "Harry! How dare you say such a thing?"

"What! I didn't even mean anything by it Gin; look at the kid's book list!"

"That doesn't matter Harry! Now finish reading your list dear" she said, directing the last towards Albus who nodded and picked up his second piece of parchment.

_"Mr. Potter,  
As a tradition held here at Hogwarts, Third year's & above are allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain allowed weekends. You will find your permission form enclosed below, and please note that if you wish to visit the village you must bring the permission form with you on September first. The form must be signed by either your parent's or legal guardians. We look forward to seeing you this upcoming year! Professor Longbottom (Deputy Headmaster)."_

"I can go to Hogsmeade this year?" Albus said excitedly looking up to his father and mother, he threw his permission form in front of his father's nose.

"Sign it!" he shouted making his father grin. He pulled out a quill and then with a nod from his mum, he signed it with a flourish and handed it to Albus who tucked it into his robes.

"There's another envelope in here Al!" his mums shouted picking it up which caused a silver object to fall out of it. Albus bent to pick it up and felt his jaw drop open in surprise.

"BLOODY HELL!" he shouted.

"Albus Severus" he held up the object for his father to see "Pot-BLOODY HELL!"

"Harry James" he held the object for his mum to see "Pot-BLOODY HELL!"

His father grabbed the object from his youngest son and held it up to look at the object more closely in the light "I got one of these in my Sixth year. I don't think anyone under fifth year has ever got this before Al!"

"What's all the shouting" asked James who came into the room closely followed by Lily who shot right for Albus and embraced him in a tight hug "welcome back Albus!"

"Thanks Lilly, did you get your-'

"YES!" she squealed in delight holding it right in front of his eyes, he smiled and patted her on the head "that's great Lily-I'm looking forward to having you come along this year."

"Well-what was all of that noise?" said James again looking from their mum and to their father, his father held the badge up and Albus smirked as his brother's jaw dropped in shock. "BLOODY HELL ALBUS YOU'RE THE CAPTIAN?"

Albus opened the letter his mum had passed to him and quickly read through it, a small smile lighting up his face.

_"Dear Mr. Potter,  
I am pleased to inform you that I, Professor Harris, have chosen you as the Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. I look forward to meeting you this upcoming year & look forward to having the Quidditch cup in my office at the end of it. _

_Also please know that I did not choose you for your name, but for your record of having never lost a game since joining this team. Once again, congratulations & I will see you on September first!"_

Albus couldn't believe it, he was the Captain of the Quidditch team and he was only a third year! He couldn't believe it; he was just too happy to say anything. Just then a tapping sound came from the window and as all of them looked to see an unknown owl, with a rolled up piece of paper tied to his leg. Albus bounded over and opened the window and took the letter but the owl stayed. Albus unrolled the letter but saw it was addressed to his father and so passed it to him, he opened it and read through it quickly "bloody hell" he mumbled once more.

"What is it Harry?' his mum asked with a note of concern in her voice, which was pretty unusual for her.

"It's from Dudley" his father began reading through the short note once more "he-he says that Josh-that Josh is a Wizard."

There was a lasting silence as the words his father had just spoken sunk into his mind, his cousin Josh Dursley, was a wizard? How could that be?

His father let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair "I-I guess I need to go and explain thing's to him, It'll help them out."

Lily looked around the room and smiled "He will at least have someone he knows…sort of."  
James though shot a furious glare at Albus and folded his arms over his chest, Albus felt a little guilty but it wasn't his fault that he had been chosen captain of house team.

"Listen James, mate, I'm sorry-"

"It's alright Albus, you have won the cup two years' running, and was the youngest Seeker on the Hufflepuff team in two century's."

Albus gave his brother a grin and ran upstairs' to write his friends and girlfriend to tell them of his good news, he couldn't wait for the upcoming year! He was the bloody team captain!

* * *

**And there you have it, the first chapter of the 3'rd book! If you have ever read any of my books, then you will know that I like to throw in a nice surprise or two in everything I write. I figured that if Harry could become the youngest seeker in a century, why shouldn't his son become the youngest Captian ever? Anyway's, there's the surprise for that chapter...hope you liked it :)**

**On a side note, I do not have a specific time period for upload's on this book. I do still have school, which equals homework, so I will not have as much time to write as I do during the summer. But I will try to at least upload once every 2 or 3 weeks, hopefully soon'er if I can get a few more chapter's finished (I currently have 5 chapter's done and through the BETA process)! That being said, I'd like to thank my BETA reader: RedRoseMana for all of her hard wrok! (I bow).**

**Untill next upload, have a safe & happy time**

**-Chad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: An unexpected visit**

* * *

The next day Albus received his reply from all of his friends, which was pretty fast considering the distance between where they lived.

_"Dear Albus,_

_I am so happy for you! To be made the team captain in only your third year is rather amazing…but then again, that is why I am dating you. Not really, I'm dating you, for you. But I am very happy & pleased for you! Can't wait to see you on the first of September!_

_P.s. I can't wait to meet your little sister either! Maybe she will be the second Potter to be sorted out of Gryffindor?_

_All my love,_

_Allison"_

Albus grinned at his girlfriend's letter then turned his attention to that of Scorpius, which had arrived a few seconds before

_"Albus,_

_I am pleased to hear that you have been made the captain for your House; it is after all, only fitting. My father has stated his opinion by saying that & I quote 'Leave it to Potter's-er-Harry's son to be made the youngest team Captain in two centuries. After all Scorpius, Harry was the youngest Seeker in a century; some people have all of the luck.' I find my father to be very amusing in this aspect…Well I guess I will see you on the train, best wishes & luck._

_-Scorpius"_

Albus laughed at his friend's letter and then with a grin opened his best mates' letter last to read what he had wrote

"_Al,_

_Can't believe it mate! _

_I hope that you have a mind for some new Beater's this year, because I am feeling rather lucky to be frankly honest. My dad wants to know if I'm trying out this year, well I guess he has his answer! See you the first of September,_

_Your mate,_

_-Alex"_

Albus frowned slightly at that, he didn't want his friend thinking he had an automatic spot on the team just because they were friends…did he?

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door just then so he shouted "enter!" and put his letter's in his desk drawer as his father stepped in, with his official robes on.

"Albus I was wondering, if you, would like to come to work with me today" his father said looking into his son's eyes.

Albus grinned at his father and said "sure thing!" and quickly began getting ready to go. His father had taken him and his brother to work quit often back when he was a regular Auror and then the Head Auror. It had slowed though when he had become the head of the DMLE, and now since becoming Minister, not at all.

After about half an hour of running around and getting ready, he finally made his way down to the kitchen where his mum and father sat at the breakfast table, both reading their own newspaper.

His dad preferred the paper he had created just a couple weeks before the 'The Ministry Daily' which gave the entire inside scoop of the going on within the Ministry of Magic. His Mum read the paper she had worked for the 'Daily Prophet' but his father had never truly gotten over what the Prophet had done to him when he was in school.

Albus sat at the table and his Mum fixed him a plate of bacon, toast, eggs and pumpkin juice. "So what are we doing today dad?" he asked after a few minutes.

His father put his paper down and smiled at his youngest son before saying "well I have an important meeting with all of my Department heads and I am creating a new post that is going to be rather important in the day's to come."

"Really" Albus said raising his eyebrows in awe of his father "what is that post going to be?"

His father looked to his Mum who nodded her head and so with a slight sigh he explained himself to his son "I am creating the post of Assistant Minister for Magic" his father said keeping his eyes glued onto his son so he could read his expression.

"But I thought you already had an assistant, and why would it be so important?"

His father chuckled softly and shook his head "no, no Albus, you misunderstand me. I am creating the post of Assistant Minister for Magic, not the Assistant to the Minister for Magic. This person will become the second most important person within the Ministry, right under me."

Albus gasped to his father "but why do we need two Ministers'? You're perfect!"

Harry grinned at his son before continuing on by saying "well it would help me out a great deal, the Assistant Minister for Magic, or AM for short, will be able to represent me and the Ministry as a whole, as I do, when I am unable to make it somewhere. Like if I needed to be at a hearing for unsafe cauldron's but I myself had an important trial I needed to attend my AM could attend the cauldron hearing while I attended the trial. Do you understand that Albus?"

"Of course" Albus said nodding his head, 'and if I may say so, I think that the idea is brilliant! But-but who are you going to appoint?"

His father looked to his Mum once again, this time she simply shrugged her shoulders at him, he frowned at her and turned his attention back to Albus. He eyed his son for a whole minute, as if he were sizing him up, and then he spoke.

"The name must not leave this room Albus, do you swear it?"

Albus eagerly nodded his head "ISWEARIT!" he rushed out which caused both his parents to smile, finally his father spoke the word's "Arthur Weasley" shooting his wife a grin.

Albus was surprised to see that she had tears in her eyes, she hardly ever cried, but when she did she was either extremely happy or sad and Albus figured she was probably extremely happy right now.

"Good for him" Albus said smiling "grandpa Weasley deserves the honor."

His father stood, ruffled his hair and then put on his official Ministry robes and said "come Al, we need to go."

Albus followed his father into the sitting room where his father grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped in shouting "Minister for Magic's office!"

His father was gone in an instant and Albus quickly followed his father and he stumbled out into a magnificent office, he could only drop his jaw at the size of it….massive.

The carpet was a deep blue but where the fireplace was there was nothing but a heavily polished hardwood floor. To the right of him stood his father's desk, and a series of five floor to ceiling glass windows that looked out upon the Atrium of the Ministry.

In the middle of the carpet sat a golden 'M' and his father's desk was a dark cherry wood, holding pictures of his family and just him and his mum, and one of him, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione when they were in Hogwarts, they looked about as old as him so that would make them third years.

To the right of the desk and along the entire wall was a tall book shelf filled with hundreds of books, the ceiling was magically enchanted like the one at Hogwarts, and Albus grinned all around and then set his sights on his father.

"So I take it that you like it?' his father said grinning at his son, Albus nodded his head "of course I do!" he said taking a seat in front of his father's desk.

His father took his seat as well "I'm glad you do, I aim to make this a respected Ministry not just here in England, but all across the world."

Albus got up and went to the back windows where he looked out and saw the hustle and bustle of the Atrium. A large transparent sign hung above the ministry workers, it had a picture of his dad's face and he was smiling and holding up his thumb, and the words "The Ministry of Magic…A good place to be" kept flashing below the image. Albus laughed to himself as he turned back to his father who motioned for him to follow him.

They walked to the end of his office and his father opened the door to reveal yet another massive room, over in the right corner sat a few dozen chairs all filled with a variety of witches and wizards, all of whom were talking amongst each other.

"You will wait here Albus, it shouldn't take too long" his father said and Albus gave him a nod of his head and walked out into the sitting room. He spotted his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and headed over to them, placing a kiss on his Aunt's cheek and his Uncle ruffling his hair.

"Hey there kiddo, have any idea what this meeting is about?"

He smirked as his Aunt sent her husband a disapproving glare and hissed "Ronald!" But her husband merely shrugged her off and kept his eyes glued on his nephew. Albus dropped his smirk "sorry Uncle Ron, but I honestly can't tell you."

His uncle nodded his head and began to sit back in his chair when his father's door opened and he stepped out shouting "everyone ready then?" All of the witches and wizards got up and began to make their way to his father's office; Albus turned around and spotted a desk which held…Uncle Percy.

"Uncle Percy!" Albus said as he pulled up by the desk, his uncle looked up and his glasses caught the light and made Albus blink, his Uncle gave him a soft smile "oh hello Albus are you here with your father?"

Albus nodded his head "yes, how about you?"

"Oh well I'm the Assistant to the Minister" he said drawing himself up a bit straighter "a very important job you know, and if you stay in school and get good grades then you might be here one day."

Albus stared blankly at his Uncle "I don't know" he mumbled "I was thinking of being a Healer or maybe a Hit Wizard."

His Uncle smiled at him "very admirable jobs Albus, if you ever want advice or need help then you are always more than welcome to come to me."

Albus smiled at his Uncle "thanks Uncle Percy, I will" and with that he went and sat in one of the chairs, he had to wait for nearly an hour before his dads office door opened once again.

Albus sat up as the witches and wizards filed pass him and then his father came and embraced him for a moment, "you ready to go Albus?" he asked.

"Where to?" he said, a smile on his face.

"To your uncle Dudley's" was all his father said, but that was enough to cause the smile to go from his face, his uncle Dudley wasn't his most favorite person in the world.

Albus groaned "but why do we have to go there?" he asked as they made their way into his father's office. But his father seemed to remember something and turned to stick his head out the door way "hey Perce, I'll be gone for…two hours, so mark me as busy, would you?"

His uncle Percy smiled at his father "of course, sir, you can count on me!"

Harry sighed as he shut his office door and performed a complicated wand movement to seal it up; he then turned and went to the fire place, throwing in a pinch of floor powder shouting "number twelve Rochester court!" and then he promptly stuck his head in the fire.

Albus had to wait a full three minutes for his father to bring his head back out of the fire, he smiled to Albus and motioned for him to follow and then both of the stepped into the fireplace and spun into nothingness.

Albus and his father came out a few seconds later, into a familiar sitting room that had white walls, tons of family photos and a set of blue and white furniture. Albus dusted himself off as his father and 'uncle' embraced each other.

"How have you been Harry?" his uncle asked, Albus looking to his 'uncle' and sizing him up. He was a big man, almost six feet five inches, and very muscular. He was what Muggles called Polyicemen, which were sort of like Auror's.

"All right big D, and yourself?" his father replied, which caused both men to laugh and get lost in long ago memories, they always made the same joke 'Big D.'

"All right Albus?" his uncle asked which caused Albus to be pulled out of his thoughts.

He gave his uncle a smile "I'm good, how have you and the family been?"

His uncle smiled and motioned them to sit on the sofa as he called for his son "Josh!" As they waited for the young boy to come down stairs his uncle looked from him and his father and finally spoke "so Albus, you go to Hogwarts then?"

Albus nodded his head "yes, I'm getting ready to start my third year" he said turning to look at the boy who had just entered the room. He was of average height but a little on the plump side, with short blond hair and brown eyes, but he also had a warm smile on his face.

He ran forward "uncle Harry!" he said and engulfed Albuses father in a hug, which the man gladly returned, then the boy turned and gave him a high five "Al" was all he said.

Harry looked around "where's Karen, Dud?"

His uncle frowned "she had to work a double shift at the hospital today, but she sends her regards, and wishes she could have been here."

Harry smiled at his cousin "no problem, so shall we get started then?"

His uncle looked to his son and both of them nodded their heads, Josh was the one to speak though.

"What is Hogwarts like?"

Harry smiled and began to speak when Josh quickly said, "I'd like to have Albus answer, because he is the one currently there."

Albuses father smiled and then looked to Albus who cleared his throat "er" and he looked his cousin in the eyes.

"Hogwarts is a lot of fun, with your housemates becoming very close friends and all of that, you can watch Quidditch and play other games, do your homework, you do become rather friendly with most of the teacher's, who we call professors, what is it you want to know exactly?"

"Well, what is it with the houses?"

Albus smiled "those are named after the founder's, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Josh visibly shuddered at the sound of Slytherin but Albus said "there not as bad as they sound, I am actually very good mates with one of them."

Josh looked in awe at this, Albus smiled as his uncle ruffled his sons hair "so Al, what house are you in?" his uncle asked, as both he and his son looked to him.

"I'm in Hufflepuff, and I was made the team Captain for my House Quidditch team!" he said puffing out his chest a tad bit.

His uncle looked impressed "really? Does that usually happen in third year?"

"No, a captain is usually appointed in fifth year or above, but I haven't lost a game in my two years on the team."

"What is Quidditch?" Josh asked after a moment of silence, Albus really smiled at this as he launched into his explanation of the game. He explained about the seven players and flying on brooms, all the wonderful games he had been in "wow! Really, I get to learn how to fly!" Albus smiled and told him of the flying lessons he would be receiving his first year and the types of spells that he'd learn as well. But then he told him that first years were not normally allowed on the teams, which caused Josh to frown a bit.

"But you can still have a load of fun watching from the stands" Albus promised, which caused his young cousin to perk up a bit.

So the conversation's lasted for almost an hour and a half, with tons of questions being thrown to both Albus and his father, but they were all pretty basic and simple to answer.

Finally after almost two hours, Albus and his father stood to their feet and began to say their goodbyes.

"I look forward to having you along this year Josh, you'll love Hogwarts, I promise." Josh smiled at his cousin "thanks Albus" he said.

"So Dudley, I'll pick Josh up at ten o'clock on Friday, so he can get his school supplies?"

Dudley nodded his head in agreement "of course, do I need to send him money or-"

"No!" Harry said waving away the suggestion, "I've got him covered. You are after all, family, and family look after one another…right?"

Dudley lowered his head a bit, as if in shame and slowly nodded his head and mumbled "yea, your right" but Albus could barely hear him.

Harry got a stricken look on his face, he patted his cousin on the back "sorry big D" he said "didn't mean to bring up…anything, I'll see you Friday then?"

Once again Dudley nodded his head and so Harry and Albus stepped back into the fire place, but instead of going to the Ministry they were taken to the Potter Mansion, where his father ate a quick lunch and then headed back to the Ministry, but Albus stayed behind.

His mum sat at the table with him, "so did you enjoy the day with your father?" she asked, giving him a soft smile.

Albus smiled back "yes but it was kind of boring when he had his meeting, uncle Percy isn't a lot of fun. This caused his mum to openly laugh, even wiping some tears away from her eyes.

"I know Al; I know…I did grow up with him after all." Albus smiled and stood from the table, getting ready to go upstairs' but his mum said "a letter came from Allison, it's on the counter."

Albus went over and looked at her neat handwriting on the envelope; he felt his insides go all warm and fuzzy. He thanked his mother and then ran upstairs' to his room and shut the door behind him; he sat at his desk and stared at the letter.

_"Albus Severus Potter,_

_I miss you so much that I can't even put my feelings into words. This summer actually seems to going by forever…but I can't wait to see you on the first of September! My lip's miss you, as do I. Also you need to learn how to write your girlfriend more often, what am I, a backup girlfriend or something? __But on another note, I miss you…a lot. Please write me soon Albus,_

_Love,_

_Allison."_

Albus smiled as he read the letter trough and then he penned a quick reply back saying

_"Dear Allison,_

_I miss you as well. Sadly I won't be able to spend a trip with you to Diagon Alley, for I have to be with my family on that day. But believe me when I say, I am counting the days to the first of the month…_

_Love from,_

_Albus"_

He grabbed Orion and tied the note to his leg and sent him off to deliver his little love letter, then headed back downstairs to bugger his brother.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the ending is a bit-off, but it felt best to leave off there. I was wanting to make sure this book was better than the previouse two...as such, I was aiming for 4,000 words per chapter or close to that number. I also have this one planned out, so we shouldn't have my common place mistakes with names. **

**Also, I am in need of a BETA! If you read my other story; A New Life: Ron's Story, then you might have seen this AN request as well. As I stated on that fic, if you would like to BETA, I'd ask you to BETA this story and my ANLRS as well...but you don't have to...**

**As always, please feel free to R&R. I also like to hear constructive critisim from the fans-just no flammers! ****Untill next chapter,**

**Regards,**

**-Chad**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**A quick note-if any one is intrested, I will be posting an orginal story on: later on this evening or some time tomorrow. I still have to wait before I can add it, because I only became a meber of thatsite 2 days ago. I have the same profile name, so yea,check it out and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Diagon Alley**

* * *

Albus spent the rest of that week writing Allison, Scorpius and Alex all of whom were bored out of their minds as well. But finally Friday came and so it found the Potter's (all five of them) getting ready to go to Diagon Alley.

"Albus do you have your list!" shouted his mum as he grabbed it off his desk and came out into the hallway.

"I got it!" he shouted back as he came pounding down the stairs and came face to face with his entire family as they prepared to go. "Did you bring your robes dear?" his mum asked him "you did grow a few inches over the summer you know."

Albus gave her a smile as he pulled his robes out of his everlasting bag "you know me mum" he said, stowing his robes once again. After a quick breakfast together they all filed to the fireplace as they began to take pinches of floor powder and began to floo to the Alley.

His dad was hanging back though "you aren't coming dad?" Albus asked as his sister disappeared leaving his mum, him and his dad.

"I'm going to get Josh first, then I'll meet you lot at the Leaky Cauldron." Albus looked between his parent's "can I get Alex by myself?"

His parent's shared a look before his mum sighed and his dad handed over a bag of gold to his son "you have a hundred galleons in there Al" his father said, a serious look on his face "meet us at twelve by the Quality Quidditch Supplies."

Albus quickly nodded his head and thanked both his parent's as he ran to the fire place and grabbed a small bag of the powder and threw in some then he too stepped in shouting "Alex Rouge's house!" and he was gone in a swish.

"Do you think we did the right thing Harry?" Ginny asked looking at her husband with a worried look, he gave her a soft smile and a kiss and nodded his head "of course Ginny, he's growing up."

"I know he is" she said, a slight tear coming to her left eye, "my baby boy is growing up and now so is my baby daughter." She heaved a sigh and then she too flooed to the Leaky Cauldron as Harry flooed to his cousins house.

Albus stepped out of the fireplace with a grin on his face, "Alex!" he shouted and made his way to the kitchen. There was the sound of pounding feet and then something slammed into him, which almost caused him to fall on his arse.

"Albus, I didn't think you were coming mate!" Alex shouted as he pulled Albus to his feet as both boys shot each other a massive grin.

"Course I came, I couldn't forget you, you're my mate after all."

Alex still smiling clapped him on the back as he shouted "dad! I'm going with Albus now!"

When there was no reply, Alex sighed and wrote a quick note for his dad and leaving it on the table they both headed to the fire place and flooed to the Alley as well.

Albus and Alex came out in a nearly deserted Leaky Cauldron, the landlady Mrs. Longbottom came around with a warm smile on her face "hello boy's' she said.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom" the boys chorused together, "here to shop for Hogwarts?" she asked and both of them nodded their heads in unison. She smiled at them and handed them each a butter beer "it's on the house" she said with a small smile and a wink of her eye.

"Thank you Mrs. Longbottom!" they said and quickly drank them before they headed out to the Alley. Albus shared a smirk with Alex and they both headed out and went through the secret entrance to the Alley, which was bustling with people by now.

"So what do you want to-"

"ALBUS, ALEX!"

Albus and Alex spun around to see Scorpius coming forward, his father and mother not too far behind him. He shook each of their hands and both he and Alex shook the hands of the Malfoys', Albus grinning up to the adults.

"Can Scorp-ius come with us, please?"

Albus saw Mr. Malfoy raise an eyebrow at the Scorp part, but he soon nodded his assent muttering "be back here at noon, be good."

"I will father" Scorpius said and with that the three friends took off bringing out their school list. "I say we hit up Madame Malkins first, and then we can pick our robes up later."

His friends nodded their heads and so they headed to the robe shop first, only to find the Potter's, or at least his parent's, Lily and Josh. Josh grinned and held his hand out to Albus "hey Al!" he said which caused Scorpius to smirk and Alex to raise his eyebrow in question.

Josh looked between the two other boys "are you two in Hufflepuff as well?" he asked.

"Yes" Alex said as Scorpius shook his head and said "no" which caused Josh to look at him and then he asked in a bare whisperer "are you a-a Slytherin?"

Both Albus and Alex roared with laughter as Scorpius huffed "were not all bad you know and who are you anyways?"

"Oh, I'm Josh Dursley, my dad is Mr. Potter's cousin."

Scorpius rolled his eyes at that "of course" he mumbled as they waited in line to get fitted for their new robes, after about fifteen minutes they were outside once again, and headed for Obscure books.

Alex was taking Divination and Care of Magical Studies, Scorpius was taking Defense of the mind and Ancient Runes while Albus was taking Muggle Studies and Defense of the Mind.

Luckily for them the book shop wasn't too packed so they were able to find their books with relative ease, "I wonder who the new Potions master will be" Alex said as they each grabbed a copy of the book assigned.

Scorpius didn't say anything but he did smirk a bit, "what do you know?" Albus asked suddenly.

But sadly, Scorpius shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know what you're talking about Albus, not a hint." Albus and Alex looked to each other and then continued on with their shopping until they headed up to the front counter and paid for their books and after paying for them headed outside.

"So where to next, not much left?" Albus said looking on his list and then to his friends, Alex just shrugged his shoulder so Scorpius said "why not Slug and Jitter's Apothecary?"

"Yea" Albus said his eyes lighting up "I need to get some new supplies anyways!" and so the three friends made their way into the shop. The store's interior was packed full of goods, with barrels of slimy stuff on the floor, jars containing herbs, roots, and brightly-colored powders along the walls, and bunches of feathers, fangs, and claws hanging from the ceiling. All of these ingredients gave the store an unpleasant aroma like a combination of bad eggs and rotten cabbage. "How may I help you?" Albus looked up to see a tall, lengthy man with shoulder length oily hair, and yellowing teeth. He had pale skin and looked like he had never been out in the sun, his eyes were two black holes and he even had some pot holes on his face.

Albus slightly shivered but said in a braver voice than what he felt "we need some more Potions supplies…sir."

The man looked over all three of them, as if sizing them up and then headed into the back room without saying another word. The three friends shared a look between each other and just then the man came back out with three bags of supplies. He sat them each down on the counter and looked up at each of them saying "third years, right?"

The three friends nodded their heads as the man took out each item from one of the bags and lined it up in front of them, and then began to rattle them off to the friends.

"I give ye, each a new set of files, and re'camend that ye change 'em 'vry one ter three years. I gave ye each a new supply or Belladonna, which is o'curse required, and some jars o slug 'eyes and the like, that is about it. That'd be twelve galleon's a'piece."

He stuck his hand out and each boy placed the required amount in his hand, grabbed up their bags and then left the shop in a hurry.

They headed back to Madam Malkins and picked up their robes and once back outside into the busy streets of the Ally they stopped and looked around.

"Is that about it then?" Scorpius asked and both of the other boys nodded their heads, and so they made their way to the quality Quidditch supplies, were a large crowd had gathered around the store front.

"I wonder what's going on" Albus said and ran forward, pushing his way to the front he saw a broom, much like his fire bolt on display and a sign reading:

**Firebolt 2.0**

**This version of the Firebolt is an upgraded addition to the famous racing broom's from the mid & late 90's. The Firebolt 2.0 can reach speeds upwards of 200 miles per hour, has mind sensory charms so it can know what the flier is thinking. It also comes with a brand new anti-theft charm which means the broom can sense who its owner is! The Firebolt 2.0 is expected to be a Quidditch World Cup favorite. For more information please see the clerk…**

***Price given upon request***

Albus looked every inch of the broom over, wishing he could have it for himself, but he knew the price would be way out of his range. How expensive must it be, to be upon request Albus thought gloomily as he spotted his family and waved them over, his father and brother immediately going for the display.

His father whistled as the people moved out of the way for him "oh come on!" his dad shouted "I'm just a man!" Albus shook his head and then ducked inside, where there were even more people trying to get the clerks attention.

"The 2.0 is already sold out!" the clerk was shouting "the English, Irish, Bulgarian and American international teams have placed orders. I will let you know when we have more-"

"How much is it?" someone shouted over the clerk

"Fifteen hundred galleons!" shouted the clerk frantically and then began to retreat to the back room, but before he made it a crisp voice from the back declared "I'll give you two thousand for the one in the window."

Every head in the store turned and spotted a tall, blond haired man who was up there in year's and his hair which had once been blond, was now turning almost all grey, he had cool blue eyes standing in the door way, a few people closer to him seemed to recognize him because they quickly got out of the way.

"I'm sorry sir, but I really can't-"

"Twenty five hundred" the man said once again, his eyes not leaving the clerk.

"I'm sorry sir but-"

"Four thousand" and that was said with a note of annoyance, Albus could tell this man was ready to be gone.

The clerk gulped and then weakly said "I'm s-sorry sir-"

"Five thousand and that is my last offer."

The room was silent as they all watched the banter between the two men, though the area around the older man was given a wide berth by now. People were staring at the older man and whispering behind their hands, some very ugly glares were being shot his way as well.

"I-I…let me floo my boss, please wait" and with that he slammed the back room door and most of the people took that oppurinity to beat a hasty retreat out of shop.

The clerk returned a few minutes later and looked for the old man and motioned for him to come over, when the old man had pulled up he gulped and said in a shaky voice "I-I'm s-s-sorry for the earlier trouble, sir, your offer of thirty five hundred will stand."

The old man quirked his eye brow as he stared at the clerk "why must I pay double than the asking price, even after having to…banter with you?"

The old man sounded as if he despised having to resort to such measures, the clerk merely gulped and stammered out "being the very last model, here in Britain, my-my bosses think's it only, only fitting…sir."

The old man inclined his head and then brought out a small brown sack and said "thirty five hundred galleons." The sound of coins suddenly filled the shop and then the old man dumped out the gold onto the counter, and the coins suddenly stacked themselves into neat rows.

"You will see all is in order?"

The clerk nodded his head and then quickly waved his wand over the coins, a red number appearing over them reading the exact amount the old man had said.

"A-all is in order, follow me, please" and he led the man over to the window, and a few complicated wand movements later had the broom out and handed to the older gentlemen.

"Do you wish me to wrap it…sir?"

The old man was silent for a second as he rolled the broom over in his hands, then as he looked up; he gave a curt nod of his head and handed the broom back to the clerk. The clerk quickly wrapped the broom and gave it back and then with a final, cold gaze of his steel blue eyes, he swept from the shop.

Albus watched as the man's black cloak billowed out behind him, his hair tied in a neat pony tail in the back; some people had all of the luck.

Once back outside, he met up with his parents and then they all headed into the Leaky Cauldron, where they had a fine lunch and afterwards began to floo home.

"You are going by yourself then?" Albus asked as Alex took a pinch from above the fireplace. His best mate turned and clapped him on the back, and gave him a smile.

"Of course Al, I think I can get their on my own." He chuckled to himself and then with a final wave goodbye he threw his powder into the fire and stepped in, immediately whooshing away and out of sight.

"How did you enjoy yourself?" Albus herd his mum ask Josh, who was bouncing up and down with the excitement he had just experienced.

"I had the best time of my life! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts and actuality do magic!"

His father and mother laughed for a few seconds and then his father gathered up the young one saying "all right then Josh, let's get you back home."

"Do I have to go back?" the boy whined, this did cause Albus to snort in laughter, the boy would learn soon enough…magic wasn't all fun and games, well, at least most of the time.

Albus watched as his father took Josh's hand and then the two of them aparated back and so he, James, Lily and his mum, one by one flooed back to their house.

Once back home Albus quickly ran upstairs and packed up his trunk with his new robes, a new cloak, potions supplies, books and some Muggle clothing.

Once done he laid down on his bed, ticked off another day on his colander and he quickly fell asleep, dreaming of the Hogwarts express, and a certain black haired girl.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alright then, there is the 3'rd chapter of APATPM...I hope that you all are enjoying the book so far! Just a quick note: I am still in need of a BETA reader, if anyone can please help me!**

**But as always, please R&R...I won't be bothered for anyone to tell me I need to work on something, bc I can't know I need to do it unless someone points it out, like in a review... (hint...hint). Untill next chapter,**

**Regards,**

**-Chad**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Ministry of Magic**

* * *

The next day Albus woke to James shaking him, the sun was just rising. "W-w-what a-are you d-d-doing?" Albus asked as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"Dad and Mum want us to get up, we need to get to the Ministry, and dad's announcing grandpa Weasley as the Assistant Minister for Magic today."

"I get that James, but why so early?"

"Search me, now get up or Mum said she would be up here-"James didn't need to finish his sentence, for Albus had already jumped up and began his search for his dress robes. His older brother smirked and then left his room. Albus quickly dressed in his nice robes and made his way into his loo were he rushed his hair and teeth, and then made his way downstairs so that he could eat some breakfast.

"You're up early Al, I thought you might want to sleep in today, what with the event later this evening and everything" his dad said over the top of his paper. Albus shot James a glare, but his brother merely gave him an indigent smirk.

"I just wanted to be ready, you know, in case you needed me and James to help you out."

This time James shot the glare while Albus smirked, his Mum just gave him a smile. "That's sweet of you Al."

Albus gave his mum a wide smile as he sat down to breakfast, both he and his brother exchanging glares.

Later that evening the Potter family arrived to see that everything had already been taken care of, of course, they hadn't expected anything less.

Albus was amazed at what the atrium looked like; it was filled with dozens of five person tables that had pure white table cloths over their tops. There were gold 'M's' in the middle of each white table cloth.

Albus and James were both in their best dress robes, both James and Albus were in silk black robes. Albus had a canary yellow vest on under his robes while James had a scarlet red vest on under his own robes. But what surprised Albus the most was when his Uncle Ron walked in and Allison followed behind in a stunning yellow dress that flowed around her body.

Allison came up to him, a smile on her face. "What is it Albus?"

"I-I" he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "You're beautiful!"

Allison blushed and then to Albus's complete surprise she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "thanks Al" she whispered into his ear so that only he could hear what she was saying.

"It was nothing but the truth Allison, but enough of this, let's find a table so we can talk!"

He led her over to a free table and began to talk about his summer and the upcoming school year.

Albus looked on as his father made his way up to the podium.

"Hello and good evening everyone! To start things off, I'd just like to say thank you to everyone for coming out and supporting your Ministry!"

There was polite applause after this, and then Harry continued on. "With the upcoming Hogwarts school year approaching so fast, I and my advisors have been working tiredly to implement a new department. I am proud to announce that this implementation has succeed and the Ministry of Magic is proud o announce the creation of the Department of Magical Education!"

There was a louder applause at this and it took almost two minutes for everyone to quiet down enough for Harry to continue on. "I am proud to announce that one Mrs. Hermione Weasley has been accepted into the post as the 'DME's' first Department head."

Albus clapped along with everyone else, he hadn't known that Aunt Hermione was going to be promoted!

"Thank you, thank you! Now, for the real reason we are all here this evening. We all know that the post of Minster for Magic is one of the most important that we, as a society, can bestow on any one person. But, there are many difficulties that face that person during his or her time as Minister. Something, I have seen firsthand in the few short years that I have held this prestigious post!

"It has been with great thought and personal deliberation that I have created one more new post within the Ministry. As Minister for Magic, I am obligated to be at many events throughout the course of the day. But alas, I am only one person! So, to help relieve some of the tension on myself I have created the post of Assistant Minister for Magic."

There was more applause at this, Albus and Allison among the last to stop clapping. "It is with great honor and humility that I announce the very first Assistant Minister for Magic…Arthur Weasley!"

There was a shocked silence for a few seconds, and then Albus stood and began to clap so hard his hands hurt. He looked over to where grandpa Weasley was sitting and saw that the man had tears in his eyes. Albus felt tears in his eyes as well; he couldn't help but feel that if anyone deserved this post, it was his grandfather-who had devoted his life, and a son, to keep the Ministry and free world running.

As everyone sat back down and quit once again began to reign, Harry began to speak again. "I have known Arthur Weasley most of my life, all of my adult life and most of my childhood. The Burrow was my second-no my first home during the holidays and I consider the Weasley, well before I was married, family.

I have known the Weasley's a long time and I can think of no one else whom I think deserves this award!"

Grandpa Weasley had ended up making a speech, as did Albus's aunt Hermione. Once all of the speeches had finished, they were allowed to eat. They had self-appearing menus with a lot of different foods listed; Albus saw that at least five countries were represented on the menu.

After dinner, and desert, the Potter's had to greet and mingle for a while then after nearly everyone had gone home, they had to meet with the cleaners and the house elves to thank them for their hard work. Finally, a quarter past midnight they were able to make their way home, after having Harry drop Allison off back home.

The next day was Albus's thirteenth birthday and he (Albus) had to get up early so he could help decorate. When he got downstairs he found that all of his family was already waiting for him, a pile of presents stacked up on the counter for him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALBUS!"

A smile split his face, his mum and dad, brother and sister all smiled back. They had breakfast together and then they began to get ready for the other guest.

By ten o'clock, all of his aunts and uncles and of course, cousins and friends had all arrived. Albus started a game of Quidditch out in the back and even got Teddy to play along for a while. After about an hour, they had to quit because it was time for lunch, after which it was time for presents.

He got a book on play's from Oliver Wood (it turned out to be his own notebook from his Hogwarts days), a few books from Allison and Lily, and a few other trinkets such as a pocket sneak-o-scope, wand holster, etc… His last gift was from both his father and Teddy, it was a broom from its shape.

Albus quickly un-wrapped it and found "A FIREBOLT 2.0!" Harry and teddy exchanged smiles and nods of their heads.

"Well Al" began teddy, "the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain can only have the best broom out there. Not everyone will have one of these for a few years."

This of course came along with a brand new broom servicing kit from his mother and the broom in question being passed around for the other, smaller, kids to be able to see.

A few hours later, after everyone had gone and with promises of seeing each other soon, Albus sat with his father.

"Well Albus, how did you like your birthday?"

"It was excellent dad! Thanks for everything."

Harry chuckled softly, "I wanted to talk to you about something Albus." Albus looked up to his father with a questions gaze. "Being the Quidditch team captain is a very big responsibility, especially for a Third Year.

"I've already written to Professor Harris and she has agreed with me, she wants you to know that if you slip beneath an E in any of your classes, she will take this away from you."

Albus nodded his head solemnly. "Of course I do dad, I'll do my best…I promise."

Harry smiled, and then ruffled his youngest sons' hair. 'I know you will Albus, I know you will. "Oh and one more thing, make sure you look after Lily, she looks up to you and has been missing you lately."

"I promise I will dad, she won't go wrong with me!"

* * *

**A/N**

**I am terribly sorry for the late update, but with the end of school and studying for finals, I've been really busy! I'm sorry that this is a short chapter, but there shouldn't be many of those in this book.**

**I am still in need of a BETA reader, my idea pool is quickly failing me :(**

**Also, check out my other story: A New Life: Ron's Story, it's an AU about a DE Ron who goes back in time, etc...**

**Updates should come a bit more often once school is done, but Im not going to promise anything bc I don't want to break it. I know that I am moving in July, so I hope to finish this story before then...hopefully! And as always, please R&R to let me know what you think,**

**Regards,**

**-Chad**


	5. Chapter 5

**C****hapter Five: Return to Hogwarts**

* * *

September First dawned bright and early for Albus Potter, who had gotten up at a quarter past five so he could be the first into the bathroom. Albus couldn't help but be excited for the upcoming year, he would be beginning his third year at Hogwarts, his brother James would be starting his fifth year and his younger sister Lily would be starting her first year.

As Albus was finishing his breakfast alongside his sister, their brother came in dressed and carrying his trunk. Albus let one of his eyebrows raise in question, but James simply ignored him.

"So Lily, I hope you intend to be coming to Gryffindor this evening?"

Lily looked up at her older brother, an indifferent expression crossing her features. "I really don't care where I go James; I hope to go wherever I need to go."

"I swear! What is it with-"

"That's enough James!" Albus looked over his shoulder to spot his father coming in with the Daily Prophet under his arm. "There is nothing wrong with being sorted out of Gryffindor Liles, look at Albus."

Lily turned to her older brother and gave him a smile, "I kind of hope that I can get into Hufflepuff as well! It seems like it is a really cool house to be in, is it Albus?"

Before Albus could say anything James said "yea, cool if you're a looser."

"James Sirius Potter! Give me your allowance right now!"

Albus actually felt bad for his brother, for it was his mother who had done the shouting this time.

"Oh Mum! I was just-"

"I don't care James, now you can either give me half your money now, apologize to your brother, or I can just take the entire amount."

Albus was actually stunned when James looked to be thinking it over; he brought out about twenty Galleons and looked between them and his brother. He slumped his head and pushed over ten of the coins which his Mum then put back in her purse. James looked to Albus and said in a very compelling voice "I'm sorry for teasing you Albus; I shouldn't have said what I did."

"It's alright James, I forgive you." Albus turned back to Lily and let a small smirk come to his face, Lily laughed as well. "To answer your question Liles, yes it is a pretty awesome house. I'd say it's the easiest one to make friends in after all.

With James already being ready, the Potter's didn't have as much as a problem getting off as they usually did. The Ministry car picked them up and took them to Josh's house where his (Josh) mother and father said their goodbyes and shed plenty of tears, then Josh piled into the car with the rest of the Potter's. They were able to get to the train station in less than half an hour, there was considerable traffic.

James and Harry were able to unload everyone's trunks and put them onto trolleys, then push them inside. Harry had to go through the barrier with Josh and show him how it worked before the rest of the family could make their way through as well.

The platform was packed, of course, and Albus hurriedly got on board the train so he could find a compartment and place his things in there. Once that was done, he made his way back onto the platform and over to where his family were gathering.

Albus smiled at Hugo, who like his own sister, would be starting his first year at Hogwarts this year as well.

Albus's mum kneeled next to her daughter and gave her a hug and kiss, a few tears sliding down her cheek. "I'll miss you Lily-you'll be sure to make mummy proud?"

Lily smiled "of course mum!"

Ginny smiled at her only daughter, "of course you will darling."

The rest of the Potter's and Weasley's said their goodbyes to each other, then when the final warning whistle blew, they boarded the train.

* * *

Albus let himself slid down into his seat next to the window; he rested his head against the cool glass of the panel and let his mind wonder. He was soon joined by Lily, Rose, Josh, Scorpius and Alex-he sighed to himself as the noise level became increasing louder.

"Albus, you did finish your homework this summer, didn't you/" Rose asked as she pulled out her copy of 'Hogwarts A History' and began to read.

Albus merely gave a non-coherent nod of his head, but continued to look out the clear panel window. He felt someone, most likely Allison, put their hand in his-he didn't even bother to turn his head and look.

As time passed by, Albus fell asleep-the cool window feeling good against his increasing ling hot temple. His stomach had begun to churn and he was already sweating…his face was also becoming red.

Alison looked to Albus with worry in her eyes, "have you eaten anything today Al?"

Albus just barely managed to shake his head before his eyes lolled back into his head and he passed out.

* * *

Albus woke up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, it was dark and he was the only one in the wing-or so it seemed. The minute he had sat up, Madame-no it was someone new, Albus had never seen her before.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I am Madame Sardis, the new Hogwarts patron." She gave him a small incline of her head, "congratulations on being my very first patient here at Hogwarts" though she said this with a small, sad smile.

"Er…thanks?" he cleared his throat and asked "do you know what happened to me?"

"Well Mr. Potter, I ran some basic medical scans on you, they revealed nothing of significance-though I did find an odd anomaly within your blood stream."

"But I haven't eaten anything, nor drank-" he stopped in midsentence, he had had some pumpkin juice earlier. But no one would have put anything in his drink, would they?" He was about to start back up before he remembered something-"the sorting!"

"Calm yourself Mr. Potter, the sorting was last night-it is nearly five in the morning."

"I-I have to find what house my sister is in-" but before he could continue, there was a soft knock on the door and it was pushed open to reveal none other than his father.

"Dad?"

His father gave him a small grin, before he conjured up a chair so that he could sit beside his son. "Hello Albus, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, I guess. Madame Sardis says that I had a nomily-anomoneily, no-err… whatever" he sighed.

His father gave him a small smile and asked "anomaly?" Albus only gave a nod of his head in reply, his dad only smiled. "I'm sure that you are wondering what house Lily went to?" Albus eagerly nodded his head in reply, sitting up a bit straighter as he did so.

"Well, let me give you the news…promise me that you will not over react?"

Albus nodded his head.

"She went to Slytherin Albus-"

He was unable to finish because Albus has shot upright with a furious snarl.

"How did she go there?"

"Calm yourself Albus, she is a Slytherin and you will do nothing to hurt her feelings-do you understand me?"

Albus was at a loss for words, his Lily-in Slytherin? He could only nod his head as he sat back in his bed to contemplate this latest news.

He'd always imagined her in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor-even Hufflepuff…but not Slytherin. What would it be like to see her wearing green on her robes; would she even have any friends? But the most important question of all-would she still be Lily?

Madame Sardis came over and handed him a vile of pepper up potion before she allowed him to get dressed, which he did quickly.

When he had finished, he walked beside his dad as they made their way towards where the Hufflepuff common room was.

"Also, there is a new Potions Master; can you guess who it is?"

Albus thought it over, running it through his already wary mind. He couldn't think of anyone who he might know who would be the new Professor.

"No, is it someone I know?"

His father was quite for a moment before answering his question.

"Not directly, but you know the name. It is a guy and I knew him during my days at Hogwarts."

Albus still couldn't think of who it might be, so he gave up trying to figure it out and resigned himself to learning from one of his friends later on.

When they got to the common room entrance, Albus remembered something rather important.

"I don't know the password" he told his father.

"Valiance, Albus, the password is Valiance."

"Thanks" mumbled Albus as he turned towards the portrait and gave it the password, it opened and Albus went through, followed by his father.

"You know Al, this is the only house common room that I never was in during my school days. It's really…warm and welcoming."

Albus watched as his father roamed around the room, stopping in the room of remembrance to look at the paintings of Cedric Diggory and Tonks. He gave them a sad smile before heading back out to meet his son.

"I have to get going Al, you get cleaned up and ready for the day. Also, please be nice to your sister."

"I will dad! I'll you and mum at the end of the week."

His father smiled before giving him a brief hug and then making his way back out of the Hufflepuff common room.

Albus made his way to the third year dorm's and got a fresh uniform out of his trunk before heading off to the loo to take a shower.

When he made it back to the dorm, he found Alex and Allison were already up and on their way out of the dorm.

"Albus!" squealed Allison as she flung her arms around him, giving him a tight squeeze that could've matched his grand mum Weasley's.

"Allison, I'm alright…really."

She released him and gave him a bright smile as she wiped away a tear. Then she punched him in the arm.

"You prat! You had me completely and utterly worried!"

Oy! I'm just getting out of the hospital wing here! Can't you have any sympathy?"

"No" and then she gave him another hug before heading out, on her way to the great hall.

* * *

When Albus joined his two best mates, they had already received their breakfast. Albus quickly piled him a plate of food before sitting down in between them.

"So, Albus…did you hear about Lily?" Allison asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yea, my dad told me this morning…is she ok with it?"

"From what I could see, Scorpius kind of took her under his wing, sitting next to her and everything."

Albus nodded his head, he'd be sure to thank Scorpius for his kindness when he next saw him. It turned out that he didn't have to wait that long. A few minutes later he walked in with Lily beside him.

When Lily saw Albus sitting between Alex and Allison, she rushed over and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I was so worried about you Albus, are you alright?"

Albus gave his sister a smile.

"Fine now Liles, I'm just sorry that I missed you're sorting."

"It's alright Al, James made enough of a scene for the both of you. He already got a detention from Professor Longbottom."

Albus smiled, and then he thought of something that had completely slipped his mind.

"What house did Josh go to then?"

Before anyone could answer, Josh walked in wearing a bright yellow robe.

Albus couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight of his young cousin.

"Hey Albus…I'm in Hufflepuff!"

"I see that Josh, I could've sworn that you would have gone to Gryffindor."

"Well, that hat wanted to place me there…but he decided that Hufflepuff would be the best house for me, said my personality fit this house the best!"

"Well, that's good to hear. I hope that you won't let the house down?"

"Oh no Albus, I'm going to be as big a help as I can, say, when are Quidditch tryouts?"

* * *

**AN**

**Alright, so a special treat just bc I think I did an EXCELLENT job on ym English final ;) Don't expect another one for a few weeks though, *blushes* I have not even started on the 6th chapter yet :( **

**School has been in the way of everything! So please forgive me I beg you... Anways, as always, please R&R to let me know what you think, is this book better than the last two, worse, the same? Please let me know,**

**Until next chapter,**

**Regards,**

**-Chad**


End file.
